


Pudding Poisoning Is Not A Thing

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: PBG Hardcore series
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, not that shippy but i mean he's taking care of him when he's sick that's pretty shippy right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Dean thinks he has food poisoning, McJones isn't sure but is glad to make sure he's alright anyways.





	Pudding Poisoning Is Not A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Two tumblr prompts I got kinda worked together and turned into this??? Idk I just know I need to write more oneshots and dammit I'm almost the whole Ryzab tag right now so I have a responsibility to grow it.

A knock came at the door- a usual occurrence, but not so early in the morning. Stewart rushed to answer it and found Dean- yet another normal occurrence, at least for later in the day. “Hey, McJones?”, he started. 

 

Dean looked pale and shaky and not at all alright. That wasn’t ever a good thing to be, so he engaged Unwell Dean Protocal #1. Make Dean sit down. Wrap blankets around Dean. Get friend the Stuffed Animal of Interminable Species but Definite Cuteness so Dean can cuddle it. Begin to make hot chocolate for Dean. 

 

“Geeze, I was just gonna ask if you ate any of that pasta from last night,” Dean muttered as he got hot chocolate with optimal number of marshmallows thrust into his hands. “Barry and Jeff haven’t been feeling well either and I was wondering if it was food poisoning.”

 

He thought back as he searched for the thermometer. “I think so?”, he said, rummaging through the bucket in the cabinet. “But I didn’t eat the pudding.”

 

“Can you get food poisoning from pudding?”, Dean questioned, notably softer than usual. “Like, of all the things I’d expect to make me sick, pudding is down there with celery and saltines on the ‘completely harmless’ factor.”

 

Even when possibly pudding poisoned, Dean never failed to make him smile a bit and act like that wasn’t clever. “Well, it’s just as likely you’re just regular sick,” he countered. “We spend so much time together it’d make sense for us all to get sick at once.”

 

“Yeah, but at the exact same time?” Dean shook his head a bit before grimacing. “N-not likely.”

 

Ah! There it was! He grabbed the thermometer and rushed back to Dean’s side. “Perhaps, but it’s a possibility.” He stuck the thermometer in his ear and clicked the little button until it started measuring. “Do you need to go to the doctor?”

 

“Nah,” Dean muttered. “It’s just a little… thing.”

 

The thermometer beeped again. Stewart pulled it out of his ear and looked at it. It wasn’t too high, but it was definitely a fever. “Well, you’re definitely sick.”

 

“Wow, nice going, Professor,” he snarked. “Just cuddle with me, dammit. I’m too sleepy for your shit.”

 

With shocking strength for someone who was sick, Dean pulled him down on the couch beside him, wedging the Stuffed Animal of Interminable Species but Definite Cuteness between them and wrapping an arm around him. Comfy, yes, but maybe not the best time.

 

“Dean, you really should go to the doctor,” Stewart told him.

 

His response was to cuddle him tighter. "I don't wanna get up- you're comfy,” he muttered. “Besides, I can go later…”

 

“I’ll drive you there myself if I have to,” Stewart stated, having absolutely no intentions of doing otherwise. “Can I get you something? Anything you’d like?”

 

"I’d like it if you stayed,” Dean countered quietly, sinking deeper into the blankets and his shoulder. 

 

He couldn’t deny that. All he could really do was let him lay down on his lap and mentally prepare for peeling him off when he woke up so he could drive him to the doctor’s office. 


End file.
